


是酒精的错（三朝/烈堂）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: 护卫者脑洞短打集 [2]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 醉酒被吃豆腐还反抗失败被迫骑乘的少爷，下次一定要记得身高体型在教你拳脚功夫的老师面前不算什么
Relationships: Misasa/Katahara Retsudo
Series: 护卫者脑洞短打集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767523
Kudos: 6





	是酒精的错（三朝/烈堂）

“呜——！”隐秘的甬道突然被大幅度撑开的痛楚让烈堂忍不住掐住身下使坏的人的肩膀，想要以他作为支撑帮自己站起来，却被对方环在腰间的双臂制止，只能再一次挫败地在硬物上坐下，任由对方紧紧抱着他反复深入那处，自己只能咬住下唇拼命忍住想要呻吟谩骂的欲望。

“嘘——少爷，不要发出声音哦，被别人听见的话就不好收场啦。”三朝在亲爱的烈堂少爷的胸口轻轻咬了一口，既是惩罚也是挑逗的用牙齿叼住浅色的乳尖轻轻挤压，“没关系，哈，交给我吧，会很舒服的哦。”他再次收紧了环抱少爷的双臂，狠狠向上顶去，感觉着少爷尚且被包裹在西裤里的硬挺被挤压在自己和少爷的腹肌间那种灼热的触感

啊啊，好不甘心......在三朝又一次用力深入时，烈堂一边努力咽下几乎逸出牙关的尖叫，一边用力眨去眼角的生理性泪水，恨恨地掐了一把身下人的肩膀，可对方抬头看他时仍然是有些漫不经心的温柔笑容，完全没有被掐伤的直觉般继续着下半身的动作。无奈，烈堂只能认命般让自己的身体随着他的动作上上下下，为了逃避自己真的被这混蛋干出反应的现实而仰头看向天花板，被酒精和欲望影响的脑中慢慢回想起这之前到底发生了些什么。

…………………...

烈堂不顾三朝的劝告又喝了一口酒，嘟嘟囔囔着抱怨姐姐的粗神经，完全没注意到房间里现在只剩他们两个了。歼灭部队的另外两人早已因为各自的理由而先行离开，硕大的包厢里就只剩下还趴在左边磨着牙灌酒吐槽姐姐的烈堂和有些无奈地笑着哄他想让他先放下酒杯的三朝而已。也好，只有三朝的话继续抱怨也可以的，烈堂这样想着，突然因为酒劲上来而一阵头晕。被酒精变得混沌的大脑做出先休息一会的决定，他就近趴在面前的桌子上，脸朝下把头放在交叠的胳膊上试图让不知何时出现的偏头痛稍微减轻一点。

“少爷，不想继续喝的话我们就回去吧......少爷？”劝了他半天的三朝有点惊讶的看着眼前人一气呵成的动作，连逾越地放在他肩膀上想要扶起他先离开的手都忘了收回，“啊，少爷？这是......累了所以要睡了吗？”果然少爷还是和以前一样很好懂啊，他看着烈堂缓缓起伏地肩膀忍不住微笑起来。因为处于对他的信任而随随便便就趴在桌子上休息什么的，上一次看见是什么时候的事情来着？

这么不设防的话，我可不一定能忍得住啊。

这一定是酒精的影响吧，三朝这样想着，低下头在少爷脖颈处深深吸了口气。酒味混合着烈堂本身的一点汗味和一点古龙水的味道一起钻进他的鼻子里，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己已经被少爷的味道包裹住了。并不浓郁却无法忘怀的气味，对于三朝来说就像是少爷本身的存在一样不能忽视，他忍不住又一次深深吸气，尽可能地在不发出任何声响惊醒烈堂的情况下多感受一些他的气息。

再不醒来的话，我可能就要动手了哦。

三朝低下头，在最关心也最喜欢的烈堂少爷的后颈上落下一吻。有第一次就会有第二次，第三次，然后更多。细密的亲吻落在了烈堂微红发热的脖子和发间露出的耳朵上，甚至还有几次贴上了他没有完全埋在臂弯里的侧脸。头发当然也没有被忘记，三朝用手指小心梳理过翘起之后在少爷的发顶印下了一个亲吻，随即又开始往下摸去。三朝愈发不安分的手一路拂过烈堂的脖颈肩膀和背部，爱怜地隔着衣服触摸他因为不懈的锻炼而变得结实的肌肉，然后一鼓作气把一只手手伸进了烈堂从来都没好好扣好的衣领，指尖和手掌交替着招呼起那对线条硬朗的胸肌，刮擦揉捏着敏感的乳尖，而另一只手也从烈堂的背后绕过，以像是环抱着恋人一样亲密的姿势来回抚摸着他轮廓清晰的结实腹肌。这会，三朝已经（有点艰难地）把少爷完全抱在怀里了，就着姿势的便利还在不停地往他的侧脸和后颈上印下亲吻，甚至偶尔还会因为控制不住而吮吸舔舐他略有些粗糙的皮肤。

原以为三朝只是趁着四下无人在跟他开玩笑的烈堂觉得自己已经忍无可忍了，他猛地坐起身想要把三朝打开，想要给这莫名其妙冲自己动手动脚的家伙一拳先醒醒酒。可喝了酒又正在气头上的他忘了，他身旁坐着的是他的拳法师傅，截住他的出招然后反制对三朝而言绝非难事。不过几息间，烈堂就被三朝仰面按在了地上。幸好地上有地毯，两人一上一下倒地并没有发出太大响声。

“......三朝，放开我，这个笑话过分了。”知道自己终究打不过三朝的烈堂有些不甘心地换了个策略，只想着早些脱身再和这个看起来比自己醉的还厉害些的蠢货谈谈他刚才都在做些什么蠢事，“我又不是女人，要做什么去找你那些追求者去。”不知怎的，说这话时他的脑子不受控制的想起了早先一起来喝酒时那些围着三朝叽叽喳喳的女人，口气不免有些恶劣，“平时还真看不出来你挺受欢迎啊。”

三朝睁大了眼，忍不住笑出了声：“哎呀？少爷在吃醋吗？可要说吃醋的话......”他按住了身下小少爷的手腕，“明明我才是要吃醋的那个人吧？那些女孩子都是冲着片原少爷你，来，的，哦。”他一字一顿地轻轻念着，混合着酒气的气息全部喷洒在烈堂脸上，低沉的嗓音此刻十分有磁性，“哎呀，作为您的副手我很嫉妒哦，嫉妒那些女人可以光明正大的示好所以就用职务之便帮您拒绝了哦。”说着，他趁着烈堂愣神的功夫低下头，稍微有点勉强地够到了那双微张的薄唇。

那是怎样一个吻呢？满是酒气、一点也不温柔，并不丰满还干燥的嘴唇互相摩擦，舌头和牙齿来回博弈，恨不能将对方撕碎了吞掉。铁锈味慢慢随着两人如同搏斗般的接吻在唇间弥漫，可两个人似乎都没有要认输的意思。但是好奇怪啊，这种如同厮杀般根本就不浪漫的吻为什么会让人觉得心里涨涨的呢？是酒精的错，烈堂这样想着，索性放松了自己让三朝长驱直入，舔过他的口腔内壁，追逐他的舌头。

等他醒酒了，一定要好好揍他一顿。

等少爷醒酒了，只怕要挨揍了......啊，那就趁着醒酒之前再多享受一下吧。

一个绵长的吻结束了，两人分开时嘴唇上还连着些银色的细线，被烈堂随便用手背抹去。三朝趁着他还在反应的时候解开了两人原本就因为喝酒发热而敞开的衬衫，有些痴迷地在少爷光洁而轮廓分明的胸膛上抚摸亲吻，又在少爷再次试图反抗的时候凑上前给了他第二个吻。这一次，他有信心能温柔些了，至少在嘴上。手上嘛，他一边咬住烈堂的下嘴唇转移他的注意力，一边在他的胸腹腰间摩挲点火，努力开发他每一处敏感点。温暖的鼻息和敏感处被触碰带来的奇妙感觉让烈堂有些迷茫，怎么好像事情开始往奇怪的方向发展了......这绝对不是玩笑。

三朝也没打算跟他开什么玩笑，从来没有。他保持着唇齿缠绵的状态抓住烈堂的手，不顾他的反对放在自己已经支起的帐篷上，充满性暗示地蹭了蹭。嗯，我可没说会接个吻就够了哦，我的少爷。

因为先前的搏斗而散落在地的酒瓶和茶杯里本不剩多少液体，现在全都被三朝一点点倒在手心，积少成多倒也能起到些润滑的作用。他有些安抚地吻了吻又被他嘴对嘴灌了些酒还有些晕乎的烈堂，小心翼翼地往那个狭窄的孔隙填入一根手指。

“唔——！”隐秘处被侵入的奇怪感觉让烈堂本已被酒精和不知名的感觉陷入混沌的脑子突然清醒了一瞬，他也不知哪儿来的力气，竟然想推开身上还在仔细开拓他后庭的三朝离开——可惜，只有爆发力是不够的。之前也喝了不少的三朝似乎是被他的不断挣扎彻底耗尽了耐心，草草扩张过那处之后便抱住了他的腰，在他以为要结束的时候抱着他一起坐起，分开他的双腿让他跨坐在自己身上，刚巧卡在了炙热之处。

这意图可就很明显了。

………...

几个小时前的烈堂，甚至是三朝，可能都不能想得到他们现在会如此纠缠。后庭被性器粗暴地撑开的痛楚让烈堂忍不住浑身绷紧，可很快又在身下那混蛋对他上半身精准的安抚下软化。更糟糕的是，不知什么时候起，他自己的那处也已经被带得起了反应......一定是酒精的错，一定要戒酒，烈堂咬着牙想着，强忍住因为三朝又一次突进擦过敏感点而即将脱口而出的呻吟。不行，不能被听见，被发现的话......

“少爷现在的样子好可爱啊，”一直在欣赏他隐忍模样的三朝低低笑了一声，又在他锁骨和胸口印下几个浅红的痕迹，“只有我能看到......实在是太好了。”他像是想起了什么似的，又狠狠在烈堂胸前那两点间吮吸了一口，留下一个明显的吻痕。

“哈啊......太好......什么的嗯——！你，给我，稍微差不多一点！哈，快点停下......”口气虽然没怎么变，但这个明显被情欲染了色却还强行压抑的语调实在是没什么说服力。烈堂自己显然也很不爽，但随即他就又被三朝引导他一起安抚他一直困在衣服里得不到抚慰的前端而转移了注意力，一定是酒精的错，他想。

不管是不是酒精的错，反正三朝现在真的很爽。烈堂并没有扩张完全的后穴紧紧绞住了他试图深入的欲望，让每一次深入都困难重重的同时，肉壁本能的为了驱逐异物而自发蠕动，配上那种本就存在的紧度，几乎可以说是在吮吸他努力往深处进发的分身，让他每一次进出都伴随着绝妙的快感浪潮。基本上没喝醉的三朝很清楚烈堂只是嘴上强撑着不肯服软罢了，他能清晰地感觉到对方温暖的年轻肉体因为他的每次动作而绷紧又放松，一点一点染上名为情欲的热度。他抓着身上人有些颤抖的手，引导着他自己抚慰杵在他们二人之间的硬挺，听着他逐渐变调的压抑低喘，忍不住又在他胸口印下一串亲吻，故意刺激他的敏感处，想要听见更多。

对于两个都有点上头了的人来说，高潮来得还挺快的，烈堂高潮时无意识收紧的后穴让三朝很快也跟着被绞出了精液。良久，两人都只是有些尴尬的抱在一块，直到三朝主动帮烈堂把释放到两人身上的浊液擦去时才有了些变化。

“呼......玩过了吗？”烈堂有些艰难地向后仰，想要让对方已经软下来的欲望从自己体内退出去好收拾收拾离开这里，却不料在刚刚分开时就又被抓住了手臂。

“少爷......小心哦，别摔倒了，”发泄过一次的三朝似乎恢复了平时万能助手的形象，但很快烈堂就意识到他并没有真的重新戴上那副面具，“如果坐在地上的话，‘那个’会流出来呢。”这一次，他从背后抱住了因为一时脱力而只能狼狈的四肢着地的烈堂，再一次吻上他的后颈和衬衫衣领处露出的一点脊背，然后是被掀起的衬衫下线条流畅的背部和后腰，最后再次把注意力放在了才刚刚被他好好疼爱过的那处入口，“嗯，我来帮少爷稍微处理一下吧。”

“不用了，我自己来就行——！”拒绝的话被迫用自己的手腕堵住，烈堂有些憋屈地意识到自己现在其实完全被三朝随心所欲地摆布着，唯一能控制的只有声音而已。

“在这里清理的话不现实，果然还是回去再处理吧，嗯，少爷，稍微忍一下......”虽然嘴上说着安抚的话，三朝完全没有要真的放过和烈堂交欢的意思，双手抓住他的两侧臀瓣揉捏了几下掰开，露出中间还在不断张合的缝隙，“堵住比较好吧？”

“哈啊？！你别太过分唔！”突然插入的火热物体让烈堂只能捂住自己的嘴，皱着眉头接受来自身后的冲击，和入侵者故意挑逗他身体带来的快感。

后入的体位让三朝可以更加轻松地深入探索烈堂的体内，享受肉壁食髓知味的温柔包裹的同时也没忘了抱住敏感不已的烈堂，亲吻他的侧脸和耳朵，故意在他耳边喃喃，提醒他两人此刻的处境，“好心”建议他不要发出太多声音的同时用力抽插，欣赏他想叫却不得不压抑自己的可爱样子。情浓时，三朝伸手覆上烈堂紧紧抓住地毯里的手，与他十指相扣着交换不算温柔的亲吻，随即用力挺入深处，这才释放。不该被如此使用的地方被液体冲刷的古怪感觉让烈堂很快就喘息着迈向高潮，自己也释放在三朝带着茧的手心里。啊啊，这一定是酒精的错，他懒洋洋地任由身后那人抱着他向他索吻，又和他腻歪了好一会，这才得以起身。

结果因为三朝射得太里面了，回去的途中是没什么异样，可到家想要清理的时候......

第二天早上，正在进行日常的锻炼的皆生一脸迷惑地看着明显比平日要有攻击性的少爷阴着脸对笑眯眯完全不躲闪的三朝挥拳相向，是在练习新的战斗方式吗？

至于事情的真相嘛，在没第三个人知道的时候，三朝可是在烈堂的房间呆了好久呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于还是写了这对......会有人吃这对吗......咳咳咳，总之，事实证明当角色资料够少的时候不管我怎么写感觉好像都不太对呢。  
> 总觉得自己最近写作功力下降啊？


End file.
